Forum:Vandalism, special features, etc.
:Moved from User talk:Topher208. Issues like this concerning the whole wiki should be discussed in the forums. Okay, so there's a few things we need to talk about: :1) Their has been vandalism on the site lately, since people have been making articles like "Izzieshipping" and "Superspyshipping". They're misnamed and filled with drabbling information and bad writing. It's really bad. We need to delete these, and make pages like "Relationship between Isabella and Phineas" or "Phineas' Relationships", and peoples pages like that. It really needs to be done. :2) I believe since we're going high, and the site is becoming better than ever, we should not put off adding things that big wikias do. For one, I believe we need to get overhead images like on Wookieepedia, where they are an image of something, which acts as a category link. If you don't know what I mean, then check out about any page on Wookieepedia, and look at the top side. We also might want to make a different side color or image, if you know what I mean. Look at Narutopedia, and see the orange part, where the article and everything is normal, but their's an image or different color for the site's background, like a Youtube user homepage. :3) Finally, we need to get people to check out the voting forum for the featured article, found here. With that, we can get the feature article thing moving. So, that's it. PLEASE respond quickly, so we can get this going. Thank you. --Call me the "Flash"! (Talk) 14:32, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::The vandalism thing is generally fixed on different wikis by them having multiple admins to see this stuff and fix it, but we technically only have one and he is doing the best he can I guess so we will have to wait it out or try to get more admins ::As for images linking to categories, I don't really see the appeal..? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::(links to Izzieshipping and Superspyshipping have been deleted so that they will not show up any more in the Wanted Pages list) — RRabbit42 05:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ---- :::Vandalism: Is it really vandalism? I'm not sure it's intended as such. I think they are just people thinking that such things belong here, but they don't. Therefore, they deserve a short period of time to explain themselves before their content gets completely erased. They are candidates for deletion, and will be deleted after five days unless there is a consensus otherwise. This is the typical policy at wikipedia and some other wikia wikis. :::Overhead Images: I think I'm going to side with felinoel on this one. First, is there a reason to do this other than, "it kinda looks cool"? What purpose would it serve? It seems to me that Wookieepedia has them up there to divide up their eras. There's a lot of information on that site, and it's nice for people to see where an article fits at a glance. With just under 150 articles at the moment, what divisions need to be made in the articles at a glance? The only ones that I can see might be Perry/Doofenshmirtz articles and Phineas/Ferb articles. Problem is, I have a feeling that the lines between the two areas will be more and more blurred as the show progresses. For instance, Charlene D. and Linda know each other and so do Candace and Vanessa. Norm started out in the Perry/Doof category, but later ends up in the P/F category. I do agree that when we do get larger and start having true featured articles, we should have something up top to mark them as special. Which brings me to... :::Featured Articles: By featured articles, do you mean articles that are to be featured on the main page, or permanent FA's? If you mean permanent FA's, then I don't believe there is an article on this wiki that I would call complete enough to be marked as a Featured Article. Most pages have just enough information to tell a casual viewer what the article is about and doesn't go into too much detail. Having said that, featuring articles on the main page is a great way to show the best of what we've got out there right now. I like the Isabella page (even though it still doesn't use the new character infobox), and other articles that more than one person contributed to (unlike the few episode articles that I've written, which are ok, but don't represent a community effort). I have put up Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as a candidate at the forum. :::Changes in Monaco Skin: Do we really want to have another discussion about colors, lol? I am not familiar with Naruto, so does that symbol mean something on the show, or is it just random? The only thing close we have with Phineas and Ferb is the logo, which is already plastered at the top left corner of every page. We can change colors, but that could raise a whole new argument over the color palette. I've got a couple of ideas if we want to move forward with this. —Topher 06:06, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I get you. Now, 1) I don't think we need to have permanent featured articles. Just articles that are on the main page's featured article section. 2) I see what you mean when you were talking about the overhead images. But, if you look at George Lucas's page, you'll see a picture of the earth, representing that it's a real-world article. We could at least use that, since we have all of the creators and actors pages. Also, we could put an image of a star as an overhead image, representing that the article was featured once, like on Grevious's page. 3) I see what you mean by it not really being vandalism, but you are right when you say we really don't need them. But, so we don't anger people, we could make articles for character's relationships with people, like on Avatar Wikia (see the page Aang's Relationships for reference) And 4) I see what you mean by not having another argument on color. This one's fine. Oh, and that symbol on Narutopedia is what represents a village that the show takes place in. It's those things that are the overhead images, if the person is from one of those villages. But, that's off subject. This color is fine. ::::So, respond quickly and we can get this continued. --SuperFlash101 15:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::2) Real world items marked by a little picture in the top right hand corner sounds like a good idea ::4) Yes, especially since the last one still isn't finished... felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:02, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::1) Good, I'll put up a system announcement and see if that helps. :::2) I am for this, but in order to use real-world/in-universe designations, we need a Point of View policy so that everyone knows what those things mean. Most articles treat subjects as if we are writing from inside the PF world, but there are others that reference episode titles in the main text, as a part of the prose (Vanessa Doofenshmirtz). This is complicated by having no reference to passage of time. Are next year's episodes taking place over the same summer? There is some evidence that things happen in between episodes, so you can't just say if an event takes place 7 episodes later that it has been a week. That's why using episode titles becomes so easy to do. (See memoryalpha:Template:Realworld for another way to note real world articles.) :::3) Having some of that information on Isabella's and Phineas's pages under "Relationships" should be good enough for most people. This is especially true since it will help fill out some of the articles. Doofenshmirtz's article is well served by his "Relationships" section. At Avatar Wiki, Aang's article is huge. That is why there is a separate article for his relationships, not to make people happy. :::4) Feel free to play around with your own colors as I talked about below. If you find a combination that works well, let us know and we'll try to come to a consensus about whether to adopt it or not. Partially off-topic, let's get back to work on the colors for the character infoboxes. —Topher 18:51, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::4) That conversation is still here. -felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:58, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Vandalism